


What If He Said Yes

by MystermonV



Series: What If He Said Yes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: This is an AU where at the end of spider-man homecoming he said yes to being an avenger and living at the compound





	1. Chapter 1

***In this AU peter joins the avengers after homecoming except civil war didn't happen, tony took interest in the kid stuff but there was no civil war fight (i hope you understand what i mean) and the Wanda/Vision Relation ship didn't happen because i don't like it***

"Alright not my best analogy *sighs* i was wrong about you, i think with a little bit more mentoring you could be a real asset to the team" Tony was saying as they walked to a metal thing at the end of the room, as they went up the steps lights turned on and started to show things

"t-t-to the-the team" he stuttered in confusion as tony patted him on the shoulder

"Yeah, anyways there is about 50 reporters behind that door, real ones not bloggers" he said as he pointed to a door and tapped his wrist, and another door opened to reveal a suit "When your'e ready, why dont you try that on" as a suit was revealed "and i'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the avengers, Spider-man" as peter stepped toward the suit he was so shocked he couldnt form any words "Yeah, give that a look" tony said proudly. peter was still shocked and sat there admiring the suit "so after the press conference happy will show you to your room, your new quarters. where's he between, he's next to vision?" he said asking happy, not entirely sure

"Yeah vision is not big on doors" chimed in happy

"It's fun" tony chirped

"or walls" another joke by happy

"You'll fit right in" peter turned to look at Tony and said

"Thank you but.. im good"

"Your Good?" tony asked "Your kidding right" tony said puzzled

"No, i mean, who's gonna look out for the little guy, and i cant just leave aunt may"

"Kid, we thought about these things, and if you stay here she will too, have her own room and everything, as for the little guys of New York i can have someone take you in. and before you say it you can go to online school or something"

"Well, if its all taken care of then yeah, i mean ill have to ask may but yeah" he said slowly getting more excited

"Well you dont have to live here to be an avenger so we can do the press now and the other stuff later" tony said and looked at the frozen kid "Lets go come on" he said as pepper came through the door, as she did peter walked towards the suit

"What is taking so long" she said staring at the three

"He was a little hesitant at first but we're good. right we're good" he said looking back at peter 

"Yeah let me just put this on" he said looking at the suit to find how

"Oh right, FRIDAY"

"You got it boss" the voice said and something shot from the wall and hit peter

"Thats just the display model" tony said as the suit formed around peter

"Whoa" peter said

"Well lets go people are waiting" pepper hurried them, they went out and did the press conference. after words they called may and she was ok with it all, she had some speculations but tony and pepper had covered them all. That was all about 2 years ago, peter often thought back to it and thought _"what would have happened if i said no, why would i ever say no to this__" _he thought. and then he got punched in the face

"Pay attention" Said a voice, it belong to no other than the Red head Russian spy by the name of black widow "Where did you go, we were in the middle of sparing and you managed to zone out" she was wearing classic work out attire. Black yoga pants and a black sports bra, her hair was up in a pony tail but she still looked as stunning as ever "Hellooooo" she said throwing another punch that collided with his face knocking him down. 

"sorry lost in thought" he said trying to recover from the hit, still dodging punches

"We were fighting and you managed to get lost in though" she said stopping in her tracks and locking eyes with him

"Yeah, it happens more than you think, its where most of my injuries come from" he said

"Well lets get back to sparing" she said as she swung her leg at him. he blocked the kick and a few more moves without breaking eye contact, she threw a punch and he did a back bend to dodge but as his feet left the ground he used his legs to grab her arm and flip her with him, it ended with him standing over her as she was out of breath "Damn your good, how"

"I have a sixth sense, it warns me when danger is nearby without me having to see it"

"Well that cheating" she joked

"Cant turn it off

"PETER!!" he could hear his aunt may calling for him

"That's me" he said letting her up and grabbing some towels for them "IN HERE AUNT MAY" he yelled back as he tossed Natasha a towel and her water bottle

"Same time tomorrow" she asked as may walked in he held up a finger to Nat

"SCHOOL WORK NOW" she scolded him

"School work, right" he said, he was a junior and it'd be summer break in the next two weeks and she was still dogging him about it "i might not be able to Nat, Spider-man has School work to do" he joked as he walked out of the training room, may went to the kitchen where she keeps herself busy cooking food for everybody when she isnt harassing peter, its that or cleaning rooms, or fixing and cleaning clothes and peter went back to his room for school work. He spent about an hour and a half on it and went back to doing what ever, he walked around the compound trying to find something to do when he ran into Wanda, quite literally. He was lost in thought listening to music and she was reading a book, she was wearing exactly what you think someone that has been reading would wear, some sweatpants and a cozy t-shirt, both big enough to be baggy. they ran into each other and they both dropped their stuff, peter's phone went flying and her book did too, his headphones came unplugged and his music started to play through it phone

_Oh, _  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

he scrambled to his phone and paused the music as he grew red with embarrassment 

"Taylor swift. really" she questioned

"It wouldnt let me change it" he made up the excuse as he looked at her book "50 shades of gray" he said raising an eyebrow

"Neither of us ever talk about this ever again, deal"

"Deal" he said and they went their separate ways

"Mr. Stark would like your help in the lab Peter" Friday chimed

"Tell him im on my way FRIDAY" he responded and started to go to the lab. When he got there he found tony a mess, you could see bags under his eyes and a pile of red-bulls and coffee cups on his desk as he practically tore down the lab looking for something "What are you doing" he asked as he dodge a box tony threw behind him

"I cant find my glasses" hearing this peter held in a laugh

"You dont wear glasses"

"Oh..... Right"

"Tony"

"Yeah kid"

"Go to bed"

"Yeah" he said and passed out right there

"*sigh* again" he groaned as he picked him up and took him to his room and plopped him on the bed and left him there. as he left the room he could hear him start to snore. He went down to the common room to see what everyone was up to, when he got down there he found Sam playing a game on the tv with Bucky as steve watched, he came down just in time to see and hear bucky scream

"WHAT, HE SHOT ME THROUGH A WALL" as he squeezed the controller in his hand, crushing it.

"Damit buck the third controller this month. FRIDAY" Steve said

"I already order another 10" the AI chimed from the speakers

"Thank you" Steve said as he saw peter "Oh hey kid" and he walked towards him "Im going to the sparring room want to join me"

"Dont see why not" peter shrugged. they went to the elevator and into the locker rooms only to find that Steve was putting on his whole suit and was about to grab his shield when peter asked "what are you doing"

"Did i not tell you full gear, you arnt gonna get any better if its just hand to hand with people, i mean, you're good kid but you have to fight people with weapons"

"I can i just didnt know you wanted full gear" he said slapping on his web shooters that held his suit and it formed around him except the helmet "You sure you're ready" he said with a confident smile, with a chuckle they walked out to Clint and Wanda sparring, Nothing happened to either the entire fight because clint would shoot an arrow and wanda would use her magic to deflect it but she didnt want to hurt him so she didnt do anything but block attacks. As peter and Steve started to spar it had a lot more action than Wanda and Barton's match. Cap threw a punch with his sheild and peter did a back bend kick to take the shield out of his hands, he then webbed it and swung it back at him, cap dodged with a side flip over it and grabbed it back, when the web was still attached he yanked only to find it was a wall not a spider on the other end, as peter slowly crept on the ceiling above him he joked "Boy the weather sure is nice" as he dropped down onto cap and took him to the ground, cap quickly recovered and peter let him off the ground, by this time Wanda and Barton were sitting there watching the show as peter ducked from a bunch and tried to sweap cap's legs but he dodged it with a jump, when peter came back up steve threw the shield at him only for peter to dodge it and it bounced off a few more walls before coming back to steve, but when it did peter shot a web at it so it was stuck to the wall "We dont need that"

"Would you stop joking while i try to punch you" Steve responded as he threw a punch, peter blocked it and sent one back, his collided sending steve recoiling back, after recovering he threw a device, when it slid in front of peter it exploded with a blast that just knocked him off his feet, he rocked back onto his hands and pushed off and went to the ceiling back facing Steve he did a back bend on the ceiling grabbing with his hands and swinging at him twisting in air, as he closed in steve tried to dodge but couldnt, peter struck him in the side and rolled. as steve recovered he said his classic line, well not word for word but, mostly "I can do this all day" he paused for a second, out of breath "But god damn am i whooped, i tap out" with those words Wanda shouted 

"YES!!! 20 bucks Barton pay up" she said holding out her hand

"Wait , you guys bet on us" peter said drinking some water

"Yeah, i said Steve would win because of the shield" Barton said as he fished a wad of cash out of his pocket and counted twenty and gave it to Wanda

"that was amazing peter" Wanda said as she counted the money she just got handed "Me and you should spar sometime"

"Sure, not to day though, between Nat and Steve i'm whooped" by this time Steve already left the room "Alright, im gonna hit the showers and im done for the day" he said walking out of the room. once he was gone Clint spoke up again

"Oooh someones got a cruusshh" he said mockingly

"I do not" she said back, but without her knowing this was all he needed to be sure of it

"Uh huh, well ive got to get back to the farm, Lila is gonna kill me if i dont finish the renovations i started" he said as he was walking out

"Alright, let me know if you need any help" Wanda said heading for one of the open bathrooms. when she got done she went downstairs to the kitchen and dinning room for food to find peter pacing on the ceiling staring at his phone "What did we say about walking on the roof"

"Not the roof, ceiling" he corrected and hopped down and landed on a stool

"So what are you so worried about" she asked while she opened the fridge to look for food. it was only 3:00 so she still had an hour at least until may had dinner for everyone "Want anything"she asked as she grabbed some sandwich meat and a loaf of bread and put it on the counter

"No im good" he said still staring at the phone

"you gonna answer the other thing?" she asked as she put the sandwich together

"Hmm?" he said

"What are you so nervous about" she asked taking a bite

"Oh, college letters, i just submitted mine to a bunch of colleges that i want to go to and i waiting to hear back"

"You realize it might take a while right"

he sighed and said "Yeah i just dont have anything else to worry about" he said as he reached for the second sandwich she had made. she slapped his hand away and death stared him "Ow!!"

"Mine, and why not go on a walk. i do it all the time, there are a lot of really nice areas around here"

"Too quiet"

"that's the point but if you really have a problem with it ill go with you"

"Oh a romantic walk in the woods, if i didnt know any better i'd think your trying to flirt with me"

"Do i need to throw you across the room or will a simple smack suffice"

"Relax you know im joking"

"Yeah yeah, in all seriousness though anyone special in your life" she asked

"No. not really, i mean after i moved her and started doing online school i haven't met anyone new my age, i hang out with ned but the on girl i did like i cant get a hold of without sounding weird 'hey im peter, i used to go here and i want to be friends even though the last time i was here we were freshman and i just randomly want to be your friend' yeah, like that'll work" he scoffed

"that sucks"

"yeah. hey what time is it"

"uhh," she checked the clock on the microwave behind her "3:30"

"ugh, i have nothing to dooo" he groaned as tony walked in

"You could help me in the lab" tony said going to the coffee pot

"You need to be in bed, you slept like 3 hours"

"Oh sweet im good for the week"

"No" and he webbed the coffee pot out of his hands "PEPPER COME GET YO MANS"

"TONY!!!" could be heard from somewhere "COME HERE AND GO TO BED BEFORE I STRAP YOU TO THIS BED"

"Ooh kinky" he said with a wink a peter "You win this one kid, i might get lucky if i go quietly"

"God dammit tony just go" Wanda said in disgust by what he just said "i'm gonna watch a movie, you want to join me Parker"

"Eh got nothing else to do, what movie"

"I don't know, never seen Star wars before" she lied well not entirely, she saw a few of them just not enough to actually know the story

"YOU WHAT!!" he screamed "Sit down right now, Friday alert the team of the movie marathon and invite them to join us if they want" and he threw multiple bags of popcorn into the microwave, she was happy to see him so excited about something after he was just so down "Friday start the star wars series from the first on please"

"Chronological or the order they came out"

"Chronological" and they sat and watched, Wanda was more focused on peter and the others that slowly joined them by the time dinner was done most of the people there had joined them, they ate dinner in front of the TV and watched until they were done, by that time it was 2 in the morning and they all started to split up "Bye guys" he turned to wanda to see that she had fallen asleep with her head in his shoulder, he hadn't even realized but he didn't want to disturb her so he just sat there and slowly fell asleep,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers run into their first threat in a few years and things dont go to well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading not only the first chapter but the second, if you guys want to see anything in the story comment it, thank you for reading =)

He woke up to an obnoxious alarm "Friday snooze"

"Im sorry mr parker but i cannot snooze the mission alert" that statement had him springing out of bed

"THE WHAT" he said wanting to make sure he heard correctly

"Mission alert, it means there is something the avengers are needed for"

"No shit, where is my suit"

"Night table drawers. The others are up and getting around now" he grabbed his suit and slapped it on and ran out of his room and to the landing pad where they had the quin-jet to see it about to take off. as vision, the last person besides peter, was boarding the ramp started to close, rushed and worried they forgot about him he jumped through the gap and landed on the floor sliding up to the main group conversing.

"Hey guys, you almost left without me" he said staring at them all literally looking down at him

"Well we hate to break it to you but we meant to, this threat is to big. we told Friday not to wake you and to explain when you got up if we weren't back"

"I thought he'd help in this situation" Friday said through the jet's speakers

"*huff* fine, but dont take more than you can handle" tony said, obviously trying to protect him

"Whats the threat" he asked

"Well we were talking about it before you came sliding in" Sam said jokingly 

"Yeah, sorry" 

"He is called task master, he is a mercenary that is incredibly good, he can study peoples attack pattern and use it against them in minutes, he has a small army of gunmen and he is holding a small town hostage, we're not sure why but we think it has something to do with taking someone out" black widow stepped up and briefed everyone "Steve, mission assignments"

"Okay, Peter and Wanda focus on the gunmen and saving civilians, damage control, stuff like that try to keep cost to a low and keep people safe. Sam Bucky make sure no reinforcements show up, the town only has two ways that troop transports could go in at, vision you join them and watch one way while same and buck watch the others, Me, Tony and Nat will take care of taskmaster, all of you be ready to evac, scatter or back each other up at anytime, we have no idea what he has planned so be ready for anything" Steve hashed out a plan and more details, when he was done some people checked gear and others made small talk, peter on the other hand was messing with settings on his suit, changing colors and stuff and setting up new combos, for how is suit looked he decided to go with the classic red and gold iron spider that tony had made before the one he actually ended up giving him the iron spider he did, peter liked it so he saved a configuration of it on his nano suit, while he did so Bucky walked over without him realizing, he checked to make sure he had enough web fluid packed and made sure he had a few medical supplies for anyone civilians that got injured.

"Hey" Bucky said behind him, this caused him to jump and falter with his suits computer turning is suit pink and gold instead of red and gold

"Jesus christ, little warning next time" he said fixing the colors on his suit

"You're in front of the gear i need" 

"Oh sorry" he said stepping out of the way

"You're good kid, just in my way a little" he said as he grabbed a few mags and some medical gear, and then some grenades, and then another gun, and then like three different knives.

"How are you going to carry all of that stuff, especially in battle"

"well my position is mostly stationary and dealing with groups of enemies so i need the gear to do so, it helps that i can set up at a vantage point" he said as he opened a case to see a dismantled sniper riffle "if you dont mind bringing me to the top of the biggest building when we get there that'd help"

"Yeah sure man" peter said as he checked his stuff one last time

"Eta is 5 minutes guys get ready"

"Alright team one last huddle before we get there" Steve said as he went to the holo table on the jet and pulled up a map "These red dots are buildings with heat signatures, we cant tell if they are hostile or not so be careful, everyone remember their roles and we should be fine, Peter and Wanda when you guys are clearing civilians get them to this building" he said as he pointed to a pretty big building "it's a factory that seems to be empty, get them all there and protect them until their Evac arrives"

"Got it" they both said

"Buck, if you are going for high ground then go here" he said pointing to a bell tower of a church "again its empty the highest point in town, plus the bell isnt up there so more room"

"Got it" he said loading a mag into his gun

"That should be it" he said

"Perfect timing cap, we're here" tony said as he put the plane down and they felt a jolt.

"Alright, lets go" he said as the bay doors opened, they all got to the town at different times, peter took bucky up to the vantage spot, Tony and sam flew in and took down a few gun men before searching for taskmaster from the air along with vision, Wanda, Natasha and Steve came in last, wanda got right to rescue along with peter as Steve and Nat fought gunmen, there were gun shots explosions every where, the streets were already in ruins. Wanda was in the factory with the people they already got there as peter was busy rescuing more, he walked into the final building that had civilians and he heard over his comms

"Eyes on taskmaster, Dollar general at the est end of the town" vision said

"On it" tony said

"Tony do not engage until me and Steve get there, if its just you alone you cant beat him" Natasha said

"Then get here" tony said impatiently

As he walked through the door he was too distracted by the conversation on comms to realized the three gun men right through the door, when he did it was to late and they had already drawn their guns but before they could fire a bullet came though the wall and killed two and injured one to the point that peter could react to take him down

"I got ya kid, pay more attention next time" bucky said

"thanks wolf" he said before getting the hostages out and to the factory. As he got them in the building and safe he heard a crackled voice over comms

"Need.... backup" steves voice said struggling

"Im on it" Sam said as he flew to the store that he was held up in, only to be knocked out of the sky by tony flying through the air, when they hit the ground they were both out cold, seeing this vision went to engage and instead was greeted with the taskmaster himself, holding a cracked shield belonging to captain america, vision shot his beam at him only for it to get reflected back by Steve's shield hitting him and taking him out of the flight. another voice came over comms, this time it was tony's

"anyone *cough cough* still standing get out of here, we'll be fine just run, he is just after one of the people that live here, he couldn't find him so he held the town hostage to find him *cough cough* just run" with that the comms cut out and peter could here taskmaster yelling

"Just leave, ill let you take your injured but the towns people are mine, surrender and ill let you live, keep fighting and everyone *BANG*" he was cut off by a gunshot from Bucky, he blocked it with Steve's shield and just stared at Bucky before the bottom of the clock tower started to collapse

"Guys im falling here, need someone to grab me" he said over comms just before peter swung and grabbed him, he set him next to the factory and taskmaster shouted

"and there goes the deal, now im gonna kill all of you" he said approaching them

"Alright here's the plan" peter said "you and Wanda get as many people out of here as possible and get the team back to the quin-jet, ill hold him off and join you when we are clear" when he finished a giant plane flew over head and dropped five white rectangular pods into the factor "and there is their evac"

"You cant fight him alone and win"

"I dont plan to win, it'd be a bonus but i dont plan to, now go" he said as he swung over to where task master was "So, taskmaster, god that's a mouthful, do you have a different name i can call you" peter said, he was joking but still semi serious about it

"You're doomed" he said, already done with peter's quips

"Thats a weird name, is that on your birth certificate" he joked, this resulted in task master throwing a punch at him, peter easily dodged and swung back landing a hit so hard he flew a few feet "Oops, little to hard there" and taskmaster recovered and drew what seemed to be a laser sword "What the fuck is that thing" he said dodging a slash from it. "Okay, dont wanna talk, fine by me, allows me to focus on the **task** at hand" he joked, personally he thought it was hilarious but the silence told him other wise. he dodged a few more swings before he ended up with a knife in his foot. "Well shit ya hit me" he said before kicking him in the face, "FUCK I SHOULD NOT HAVE USED THAT FOOT" he swore as he hopped around on one foot, clutching the other. As he did taskmaster rose from the ground and tried to attack, with his injured foot peter couldnt dodge it and the blow landed right on his ribs, he heard a loud crack and dropped to the ground groaning in pain "God fucking damn it"he groaned in pain

"Looks like im about to add a bug to my collection of heads on my wall" taskmaster said about to stab peter with his sword "any last words"

"why do people always say that, it gives people a chance to fight back, also, its arachnid" he said as an unseen force sent him flying he slowly got off the ground to see a shield team with a fierce looking woman standing at the lead.

"Name's Daisy Johnson " she said with helping him up, she wrapped his arm around her and helped him walk to the jet now landing in the middle of town "Can i get yours or are you gonna not talk to the person that saved you"

"Trying not to pass out, sorry, i'll tell you when not so many people are around, stop by the compound sometime and we'll chat but for now" he didn't get to finish the sentence because when they reached the ramp he passed out and hit the metal floor.

"hisss, oops, uh you guys got him" she asked the other conscious avengers, they looked at her and nodded as one got up and grabbed him, tossed him in a seat and went to pilot it while another got up and started to treat his wounds

"You joining us to the compound or going back to that big ass plane" the avenger said, it was Bucky

"I think i'll go to the big ass plane, might stop by later though"

"Looking forward to it, and thanks for saving our asses" Wanda thanked her and she left, the ramp came up and they took off.

* * *

Peter woke up to a blinding light in his face, when he gathered his surroundings he realized he was in a hospital bed, he heard some chatter nearby outside the room and decided to get up and go check it out, when he left the room he managed to trip over something and fall flat on his face. when he did everyone turned and looked at him and a few ran up, the few that did was his aunt may, pepper, and wanda

"Damn kid, you just got the crap beaten out of you and your up the next day already trying to end up in a hospital bed again" pepper said

"peter you had me worried sick, how could you let that happen to you" his aunt said mad at him but worried at the same time

"Come on lets get you off the ground" Wanda said lifting him up and slinging his arm over her shoulder and helping him walk

"How long have i been asleep" he groaned

"only a day, the others still havent woken up yet but they dont have healing factors so" pepper said "Vision and sam did because they had very minor injuries"

"Well so much for some sparring and a nice quiet walk in the woods" he said to Wanda smiling

"depending on how you are doing later we might take that walk today"

"Oh that reminds me, that daisy chick, invite her over for dinner when everyone is up"

"Who??" most people asked, bucky, and Wanda knew who he was talking about but no one else

"She is the only reason we are all alive"

"alright, when everyone is all well and good then of course" pepper said as Wanda sat him in a chair

"Good, im hungry" he said

"alright lets go, you good to walk on your own"

"I might be but be ready to catch me, i dont want to break my nose without even fighting someone" he said getting up and walking towards the elevator as wanda was close behind him, when they reached the elevator and the doors closed Wanda said

"that was really stupid you know" she was beginning her lecture

"Stupid is what i do best" he responded with a smirk, meeting her gaze

"you could have died" she scolded him

"Who said that wasn't the plan" he joked

"Damn it peter this is serious" she said stomping her foot like a little kid, *ding* they were at the floor of the kitchen and he went to the fridge and dug through it, pulling out everything he found interesting. "i wasnt done talking"

"and i havent eaten yet" peter said with a mouth full of yogurt as he put more food in the microwave or oven, he even started to fry an egg

"It was reckless and dangerous and you shouldnt have been there"

"If i wasnt there you guys would be dead" he said in a suddenly serious tone "if you would have left me here like you planned, you wouldnt have made it out, what was Bucky going to do, shoot at him, yeah because that worked, i have no doubt you would have done fine for a few minutes but you saw how he blew up the clock tower, he doesnt have powers so he had bombs planted, he had tricks up his sleeves that no one knew about, stop treating me like a kid and treat me like an equal" he finished, just as he did the stove lit on fire "SHIT MY EGGS" he said rapidly trying to put it out

"But you are a kid, you are a junior in school, you just applied for colleges and sat and binged the Star-wars series"

"If i remember right you were right there with me" he responded as he dumped the burnt eggs into the garbage can, he walked over and grabbed to food out of the oven and microwave and started eating it "so was everyone else" he finished as he walked away to his room. when he got there he closed the door and locked it, he sat there and ate as he typed away at his computer "Ha, easy" he said whipping out his phone and dialing a number

"Who is this and how did you get this number" a female voice answered

"Its Parker, i need some company for a walk, wanna join me"

"Parker???" the voice responded

"Oh right, Spider-man, and i hacked shield thats how i got the number, so you down Johnson"

"What happened to that dinner?" daisy asked

"Im the only one conscious after the fight so they want to wait for the others to get up" he said as he shoveled food into his mouth

"Sure, where at"

"Idk get here and ill figure it out"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on his walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the last combat that im going to do other than sparring was last chapter, midway through typing it i realized that it wasnt entirely what i wanted for the series but i left it in because i saw what i could do with it.
> 
> Also i made Daisy a little younger because in case i go with that ship i didn't want an age gap of 9 years

"Mrs. Johnson is here for you Peter" Friday said through his earbuds. After he was told he slide some shoes on and put his phone, wallet, and slapped his web shooters on his wrist "_just in case_" he thought. just before he walked out the door he grabbed hi sunglasses and a base ball hat from where he had his stuff hanging up. as he walked through the common room he saw that Wanda, Bucky and Sam where sitting there playing a card game

"Hey spider-kid care to join us" sam asked

"Not a kid" he muttered as he walked past

"Did you hear what he said" Bucky asked, everyone just shook their heads and shrugged and went back to their game. he walked through the main exit to find Daisy waiting there leaned up against a hot rod red car's hood, it was an older convertible with the corvette logo on the front 

"Parker?" she asked, never seeing spider-man without the mask off

"Peter Parker" he said as he reached his hand out for a hand shake "Thanks for saving our asses the other day"

"Get in" she said walking to the driver's seat. as peter got into the car he realized what car it was

"wait....Is this Lola?!" he said, he read the name in the files he hacked, all they said was that Lola was Coulson's car, nothing else just that it was a red Chevy corvette and it was Coulson's baby.

"How do you know about Lola" daisy asked

"i hacked shield, i can know anything you guys know if i want, including that Coulson got revived by project Tahiti and everything about that fiasco, and that he died again, for real this time, sorry for your loss by the way" he said as she fired up the car

"Yeah, it sucked, he was like a father to me, but he left me Lola in his will" she said with a hint of dread as she left the drive way of the avengers compound and they left, making small talk as they drove. stuff like favorite songs and colors was asked until eventually she said "Hey i thought we were going on a walk"

"i did to but this is nice, just the road and us, its nice" there was silence for a moment and then he said "Oh take a right up here"

"okay, mind if i ask why"

"Just trust me"

"Okay" she said as she turned and followed the directions he continued to give until they reached a dead end that had a footpath that lead into the forest

"Come on" he said getting out of the car, she of course followed him, curious as to where this led. they walked the path and talked, they often saw animals along the path that scattered when they got close "So, how'd you do it"

"Do what"

"The thing" he said as he thrust out his hand "ya know, when you did that and made task master go flying" he said making the gesture again "was it magnets, a concussive blast, oh i know, telekinesis" he kept trying to guess solutions until she finally talked

"i have powers, i can control vibrations"

"what type, everything is a vibration, sound waves, like an earth quake or mechanical"

"Idk, any i guess, i never really went into it much"

"huh, alright your turn"

"For what"

"To ask me a question"

"Oh, right, *huff* why did you get a hold of me, why go on this walk"

"Well i got a hold of you so i could when we were going to have that dinner with the avengers, and the walk is because i wanted someone with me when i left the building, preferably someone that didn't treat me like a kid"

"do they really"

"When i was leaving Sam called me spider kid"

"Sam?"

"Falcon, you're shield dont you know this"

"yeah we have the files i just never read them, but they do know you went toe to toe with task master and practically won right"

"Well some havent woken up and you did save my ass so i didnt win"

"yes you did, i know you had a plan past that point"

"Nope, 100% said inside my head 'this is a good way to go' there was no plan past that point"

"Dont you and tony have that suit AI that can point stuff out to you" she said, and he stopped and gave her a look that said 'your close' "OMG you knew i was right there about to save you"

"I cannot confirm or deny that fact" he chuckled "so its my turn now right"

"I guess"

"Last time you went on a date"

"Uhhh, i think i was 15 so six years ago, unless there is something you want to tell me parker" she joked, his face turned pale and he stopped dead in his tracks "im joking, you're jail bait kid, no way i would date you, maybe another few years, then you have a chance" she joked, seeing peter still stopped and face still flushed she walked up and tried to get his attention.

* * *

**INSIDE PETER'S MIND**

_omgdoesshethinklikeherimeanidobutnotlikethatbutimeanmaybebutimstillinschoolandsheisreallyprettyandmaybebutlikethat'deverhappen_all of his thoughts stopped and everything went black and his ears started to ring, then he was waking up with daisy standing in front of him trying to get him to snap out of it

"Peter. hello" she said snapping her fingers "Do i need to slap you, because i will"

"Hm what" he said snapping out of it

"You just stopped and went pale, you ok, we can head back if you want"

"No im good just got lost in my thoughts" '_yeah, thats one word for it_' he thought "Besides, this leads to a really cool place i want to show you" he said as he started walking again

"So how do you know about this trail"

"my uncle ben told me about it, he said when he was a kid he'd come out here to clear his head, never actually been out here before though" as he finished the sentence things became quiet until his phone started to go off

Salt: hey kid tony's awake where are you?

Maxim-on: Where did you go? oh and tony's awake

Pigeon: Tony just woke up where are you?

Aunt December: Peter are you Okay, you aren't here and you didnt tell me you were leaving?

"ugh" he said only replying to his aunt

"what was that"

"idk i guess i just got service because i got like 4 text at once" he shrugged an shoved it back into his pocket "Oh look, there is what i wanted to show you" he said as it opened up into a clearing with a pond and cabin next to it

"What is that"

"Its a cabin my dad owned apparently, him and my uncle Ben would come out here when they needed to get away, have a few beers and just talk, sometimes he'd come here for hunting, no one else new about it but those two and me, the one rule they had was dont tell anyone about it, oops" he said

"it's beautiful" she said and her phone went off. not seeing what it was he shrugged it off until she said "shit, i need to go there is an emergency meeting about something"

"Damn, alright old on tight"

"Why?" she asked

"We are taking the fast way back" he said as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal his web shooters, he double tapped the trigger and some lights came to life

"Do not drop me" she said wrapping her arms around him "you sure these trees are tall enough for this"

"Lets find out" he said as he shot a web and swung, they were short swings because of the height buck they were faster than walking, in no time at all they reached the car.

"Well you showed me your secret let me show you mine" she said as she shifted the car into a gear and it started to float

"is this a flying car" he said leaning over the side looking down

"same reaction i had, alright, lets get you home" she said and they took off. when they got there she turned it into a normal car and pulled up to the building and let him out "See you next time" she said with a smile "Hopefully its that dinner i was promised"

"I'll call you, and anything you're allergic to or dont like that we have to stay away from?"

"No not really"

"alright, now get to that meeting" he said and she took off. he walked into a building and Friday spoke up

"Welcome back peter, Mr. Stark has been asking for you"

"thank you, Tell him im on my way up"

"of course" she said as he stepped into the elevator and it went up to the med bay, with a ding it arrived and he walked in

"You wanted to see me Mr. Stark" he said peaking into the room he was in, pepper was there in a seat next to him reading a book

"Yeah, wanted to make sure you were ok, they told me what you did and im impressed kid, where have you been"

"I went on a walk"

"uh huh, Friday told me about that girl that was here"

"She is the one that actually saved everyone, i invited her for dinner when everyone gets up"

"Good idea" tony said as he went to get out of bed before pepper looked up from her book and glared at him, he quickly laid back down and continued talking "Well i'll let you do your thing, thought of any colleges yet?"

"Yeah, i applied to a few but havent heard back, i think i might just graduate high school and call it good"

"well its up to you but i've got some pull at MIT so if you want i can set something up, you graduate next year right"

"Yeah, as long as i ace a few test ill graduate early, about a month into next year. im gonna go now i have some school work to do" he said as he walked off but before he left the floor his super human hearing allowed him to hear pepper say

"You didn't want to tell him about the kid"

"Not yet" this made peter eyes widen "_KID, WHAT'"_ he thought as he went back to his room, he did his work and thought about what she meant for hours before eating dinner and going to bed, still thinking about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long with the chapter i got busy and didnt get a chance to post till now. i still dont know what ship i want to go with so please comment who you'd like to see him end up with or date if anyone at all.


	4. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have guest over and they finally have that dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick disclaimer before we starting the episode, i changed the ages so it made more sense with them being friends instead of a 19-20 year old hanging out with 12-13 year old kids, so Lila and Cassie are going to be 17-18 while again peter is 19

When peter woke up on a seemingly normal Saturday, it started with His work out routine of laps around the compound's track that lined the perimeter, it would take a normal person 10 minutes for a lap, it was 3 miles long and peter did 5 laps every Saturday, Wednesday, and any other day he had nothing to do. After that he went to the training room and started a generic work out, except it was with 5 times the weight of a normal person would and when it came to sit ups, push ups and pull ups he did 10 times as many as anyone else at the compound, after that he would normal;y spar with someone, today he went up against Bucky because the others may have recovered but they were still injured so they couldn't do much other than walk around still, cap was doing better than the others because of his serum but not in fighting condition yet, and he doesn't spar with Wanda because she can just throw him into a wall so he didn't dare go near that in a fight, as he and Bucky were sparring a group walked into the room 

"And this is the training room" Pepper said showing the group, this caught peter's attention as he didn't have a mask on, he quickly jumped to the roof and looked away from the group trying to conceal his identity

"Uhh pepper" he said in a deeper voice "You didn't tell me we had guest today"

"Relax, they are avengers you dork"

"Oh" he said as he dropped down and turned to look at the group revealing that it was just the Bartons, well some of them, it was Lila, Clint, and Laura, accompanied Hope, Scott, and Cassie "Well im peter, uh, you may better know me as spider-man" he said as he reached out to shake their hands only for Bucky to throw a punch at him. he didn't have time to react as he was focused on the people in front of him. Not being able to dodge everyone watched in horror as he got hit so hard he flew across the room an into one of the mats on the wall 

"Never get distracted while fighting an opponent" he said

"You guys might want to run now" peter said jumping down and wiping blood from his face. "It's on"

"Alright onto the next room" pepper said trying to hurry them out, once they got out of the room Bucky flew into a wall with a groan

"You win" he said as he got up and went to the showers. peter followed triumphantly. a few hours later he was down in his lab working on a special request project from someone in the compound, when he proposed the idea it was like a gift giving thing, they were always anonymous but while he made them he could normally guess who it was for, this project was a specialized pair of boots, they allowed comfort and flexibility but were also bullet proof, he added the touch of being able to help scale small walls and added shock absorbent soles to ease landings. Still unsure of who they were for he didnt put any personal touches on them. when he was done he put them in the cabinet that marked that they were done and went to join the group chilling in the lounge. When he got there what he saw was to be expected, Sam was playing video games with the rest of the guys, not including vision, who at the small bar they had there trying to mix drinks while all of the girls were sitting around a table drinking some form of drink and talking. Not wanting to join the swearing and rage that would come with sam and the guys he went to see what the girls were up to

"And then" Laura was interrupted by her own laughter "He walks in, covered head to toe in oil and grease, smelling like he just took a bath in gas, and says 'hey babe , i uhh.... just dont light anything until i get a pot of coffee and a shower' and he walks up stairs, only to slip all the way back down and out the door" they all let out a chuckle and took a drink when peter said

"Hey guys whats up" and then in a hushed voice he said "And whats vision doing"

"he is trying to learn how to mix drinks ever sense he saw Wanda make a cocktail he has been trying to learn how to be a bartender. he obviously has a crush" Pepper said "Speaking of which peter how about you?" she asked patting a chair next to her "Come, sit, join us"

"Alright" he said taking the seat

"So, anyone special in your life" Laura asked with a face of anticipation

"Not really, i mean i never really leave the compound so i dont meet to many new people"

"Well that sucks, what about school" Hope said, disappointed she wasn't getting any gossip

"I go online, and with the amount of work i put in to it i should be graduating soon, i bet if i sat there and did nothing but that for a few days i wold graduate next week, but im on track for graduating with others so im not worried" he answered

"Well maybe i could hook you and Lila up" Laura joked "She never gets out of the house either, well, she goes outside but she never actually leaves the property, all she does is shoot her bow and text"

"Ok, uh I'm sure that Lila is great and all but i don't like her like that, also i like, just met her soooo"

"Relax, im joking. unless" she said raising and eyebrow at his aunt may, she just laughed and said

"I am not pimping out my nephew" she said

"Damn" Laura joked "So, any interest peter, like, what do you do other than sit around all day"

"Well i help tony in the lab and occasionally i work out, other than that i usually just pick a skill to learn that i haven't, ive already learned 4 different languages, i just finished learning how to skateboard and im going to start learning how to play some instruments, not sure what i want my first one to be though" he finished

"i didnt know you spoke different langues, how long has that been a thing" Pepper asked

"Well the first language i learned was Italian, and that was about a week after i moved in"

"Wow, what others have you learned" Hope asked

"Well i manly focused on ones that related to people here so i learned ASL for Clint, and Morse code for Clint and Nat, and then i learned Spanish because i flipped a coin over it and Russian" he answered, they chatted like this for an hour or so until he finally asked pepper something "hey pep can i ask you something in private"

"Uh sure i guess" she said "Well i'll be back i guess" she said to the group, when they reached a safe distance she asked "What do you need kid, is it anything important"

"Well, a few weeks ago when tony first woke up i overheard something about a kid, its been driving me crazy" he asked

"Im sorry but i dont..." she started to say but then a wave of realization hit her "OMG how did you hear that, that was supposed to be a surprise we announce at the dinner tomorrow"

"Well you still havent told me anything about it soo"

"And it's going to stay that way for now" she said "Id rather it be a surprise than telling you know" she said as she walked back to the group, peter followed only to say a follow up question

"Hey where's Cassie and Lila" he asked thinking he might as well go get to know them better

"Last i knew i sent them to annoy stark into coming up here" Hope said

"Okay, thanks" he said as he walked to the elevator and went down to tony's lab, when the doors opened he saw absolute chaos, Cassie was begging a Busy Mr. Stark for something while Lila was looking at a bunch of blueprints, every time she picked one up she asked "Whats this for" and tony would answer every time, when Tony noticed Peter came down he said

"Oh please tell me you're not here to annoy me to"

"All though i would love to i actually planned to get to know Lila and Cassie better considering i dont know anything other than their parents"

"Oh thank god, kids go with peter" 

"We arent kids old man, im 17 and she's 18" Cassie said as she pointed to Lila

"Sounds like more fun than this" Lila shrugged as she walked towards the elevator "Come on Cassie"

"Wait where are we going" Cassie asked as she walked towards them

"Yeah peter where are we going"

"Well first to my lab, i have to grab somethings" he said as he got into the elevator with them 

"Ugh, more science nerdy stuff" Lila groaned

"Oh you'll like my lab more" he said pressing the button and watching as the doors closed "So what is the most annoying thing you did to stark" he asked to fill the silence

"I tried to put on his iron man suit, i almost did until he told Friday to take apart the suit" Lila said as the elevator doors opened to a lab smaller than tony's but still quite roomy, he had unfinished projects littered everywhere

"Friday activate the play pen" he said, he kept most of his functions named like child things to keep with the theme tony set, when he said this a wall opened up and revealed targets and dummies, a wall of weapons rose from the floor as well. on the other side of the room a bar with nothing but sodas and non alcoholic drinks came up along with a couch and almost every gaming system imaginable, and because a Barton was present Friday also put three pots of coffee on the coffee maker they had down there "Welcome to the play pen" he said


	5. Quick update

Sorry about taking so long with the next chapter. I went camping and I came back to find my computer no long connects to the WiFi so I have to find or order an Ethernet cable for it, that's why there is random caps all over, I'm on my phone, but I prefer not to an entire story like this.

A again, I'm sorry and I'm working in it


	6. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i fixed my computer (kinda), its enough for me to do this so i figured i would add another chapter

It had been a few hours and they were still playing games, they played stuff like never have i ever, truth or dare, hangman, and some video games like Halo, Call of duty and they laughed over Peter's Avengers sims world. after a few hours they ended up going to sleep on the couches down there. When Pepper went down to get them she was amazed, she didnt know any of this existed. She shook peter awake so she could ask him

"Hey, hey peter"

"Hmmmm, what is it" he groaned groggily

"What is all of this, were did it come from" she asked

"Hmmm, its the play pen, i made it for when we have guest over that need something to do" he said still half asleep

"Well get up your aunt is making breakfast" at that he sprang off the couch and stretched

"Whats for breakfast"

"Wake up the others and get to the kitchen and you'll find out" she said walking out of the lab. Once she left he turned and tried to wake the others

"Hey, Cass. get up breakfast is ready" she slowly got up and went to the elevator as peter tried to get Lila up "Hey, come on, breakfast is ready"

"hmm five more hours" Lila moaned

"I cant do that"

"Coffee, i need coffee" she said. So he walked over to the pots he had set up and brought one over for her, she took it and chugged half of it and started to walk to the elevator "Thanks" she grumbled as he followed her. when they reached the dinning room they saw everyone grouped around the table and talking. They sat down and joined them, after a few minutes of eating pepper looked at peter and said

"Hey pete, we need you to get a hold of that Agent Johnson for us we are going to have that dinner tonight if she is free"

"Alright yeah sure ill do that after this" he responded as he shoved a pancake in his face

"Also im pregnant" she said and everyone stopped, peter looked around and grabbed Lila's coffee pot that was a little over half full and chugged it, he then said

"one second" he said as he grabbed Clint's and chugged it down, when he did Clint let out a "Hey" "Alright, i think im awake enough now, try again" everyone was still frozen and staring at her

"Im pregnant" she said again while tony was there with his head down with his eyes flicking every where around the table looking for peoples reaction. Nat was the first one to speak

"Boy or a girl" she said

"To early to tell" tony said

"You guys have any names yet"

"Well we were thinking Morgan, after my uncle and it works both ways" as she finished there were some congratulations and everyone went back to their breakfast with casual conversation, when peter finished he went to the gym, along the way he called daisy

"Hey, are you free tonight"

"Are you asking me on another date Parker?" she joked

"No its that thank you dinner from the avengers, except this time its all of them and some of their kids so it will be a lot of people"

"Uh i should be, ill start heading over, im in Florida so i should be there in an hour or two"

"how are you going to do that"

"Lola can fly remember"

"Oh right, well ill see you there" he said and they hung up as he reached the gym, realizing he forgot his gym clothes he said screw it and just did his routine in his pajama pants and no shirt not knowing he had an audience, as he worked out Wanda sat on the upper ledge watching when Nat joined her, they sat there watching and were then joined by Laura and they had a casual conversation while they watched

"It's not that i would date him, he is so young but god damn he is attractive" Laura said "I would never cheat on Clint but god damn those muscles"

"Right, he is like 10 years younger than me but he works out more than Steve and Bucky combined, and thats saying something" Wanda said

"He trains hard so when we have avengers stuff he can impress us, he looks up to us and we treat him like a kid" Natasha said and then a new figure walked into the room, it was daisy

"Hey Parker" she said as she walked into the gym

"You're early" he said hopping down from the pull up bar

"I had Lola and it was a lot faster than i thought"

"Oh, cool, well i still have some sparring to do before im done but now that you're here i guess ill cut it short, just let me hop in the shower real quick and ill show you around" he said and started to walk to the showers

"Or, you could show me your moves and train with me" 

"Oh this is going to good" Wanda said watching as peter said ok and walked to the training mats

"Why, who is she" Laura asked

"Daisy Johnson, SHIELD agent and inhuman, her powers include being able to manipulate vibrations and she is a damn good hacker" Natasha answered 

"Dont go easy on me or ill whoop your ass kid" Daisy said as she took off her jacket and got into a fighting stance

"Why would i do that, as far as i know you are better than the black widow"

"Did i hear that right Parker!" Nat shouted revealing that they were watching "You better beat her so i can kick your ass next!"

"SHE HAS POWERS WHAT DO YOU EXPECT" he shouted back

"Come on lets fight already" Daisy said impatiently

"Fine" he said as the others got down from their spot and pulled up seats closer to the mat, they both got into their fighting stance and started, the first punch wa thrown by peter only for her to block it and flip him over her shoulder, he rolled out of it and used the momentum to flip her instead and he had her pinned "Gotcha"

"No you didnt" she said and used her powers to blast him off 

"Hey thats cheating" he said as he landed on the ceiling he hit from the blast

"We never said no powers" she said getting back into a fighting stance

"Alright then" he said as he hopped down and got back into his stance "All out it is" he said and went to throw a kick, she went to block but it was a fake out and he threw a punch instead and hitting her square in the jaw, she recoiled and staggered giving peter the time to sweep a leg out but as she fell she shot a blast at him, it was a small one that made him fall, they got up at the same time "OW" he said

"should we stop before someone gets hurt"

"Probably, i think we are going to hard"

"Wimps" Laura said from the sidelines

"You want to fight her?" Peter said

"I will" Wanda said confidently

"As much as i would love to see that Dinner is ready guys" Pepper said as she walked in "You two shower up and get down there"

"Alright, uh where are those" Daisy said confuse

"Oh right, uh over there" he said as he pointed to two doors "Its the one on the left" he said as he grabbed his stuff that was lying around and walked to the showers, when he got out daisy was waiting for him outside "Ypu didnt go down by your self?"

"i dont know any of them and i have no clue where im going" she answered

"Alright then" he said "Follow me i guess" he said and started walking "You staying the night or are you gonna leave after dinner"

"not sure yet, all depends on how dinner goes, how long it last and stuff. i think i might but where would i sleep"

"Well we have plenty of rooms or you could crash on a couch if you feel like it"

"Well i guess that works" she said just before they got to the dinning room table and sat down with the others and had dinner. Once people knew who daisy was and why she was there there were a lot of thank yous and questions, after dinner was over peter went to his lab and started to work as Lila and Cassie used the play pen and he worked on some projects he hadn't finished, at about 12:30 Daisy came down to see what he was up to

"What are you doing Parker" She asked as she walked out of the elevator

"Shh" he hushed and pointed to the two sleeping people a few feet a way, he gestured for her to follow him and they went to a different room in the lab "Im working on a way to make bio degradable plastic, i was hoping that i could use it to make stuff like water bottles, you can finish it and toss it outside and it becomes fertilizer within the week, now they have a beautiful flower bed instead of waste on the ground"

"That's amazing"

"It would be if i could figure it out" he said as he tried another equation and it failed "Damn it" he sighed. Noticing his frustration she put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them

"Go to bed peter, you are doing an amazing job and you need sleep"

"Yeah i suppose so. if you dont mind me asking why did you come down here"

"Couldn't find my room"

"We'll ill show you and then ill go to bed"

"Mr.Parker you have an urgent email" Friday said

"Who is it from"

"The ESU College Board" hearing this he wiped out his phone and stopped

"Should i look?" he asked

"Of course you should" daisy said so he went to his email and opened it and started to read it out loud

"Dear Mr. Parker, While your ideas are amazing and we would love to back them we sadly cant, we do not have any open slots for the courses you are trying to get into. We would love to have you here when we can, if you wait until next year we might be able to....." he read and his face went from excited to sad, "Lets go to bed" he said as he walked to the elevator

"Peter.." she said as he got into the elevator

"Dont worry about it, Mr. Stark has some pull at MIT. he'll make sure i get in" he said missing the normal happiness of his voice "Lets get you to bed" he said holding the elevator for her and she got in, as the doors closed his phone went off again. it was ESU again, he read the email not expecting anything good "Holy shit, they found a slot for me"

"Really?!?! Wait, what is the catch" she asked

"I need to be there next week to start"

"Well you better get packing tomorrow" she said

"I guess" he said, the elevator opened and they walked out they had a bit of a conversation as he walked her to her room

"Well thanks for the dinner and the hospitality and i'll see you tomorrow morning before i leave"

"About that, they want me to come in even earlier because they want me to be an RA so if you dont mind i need to tell people here and pack, then leave. Would you mind giving me a ride?" he asked 

"Of course its on my way anyway, the meeting point for my pickup is in that direction anyways" 

"Sweet, thank you, uh goodnight" he said

"Goodnight peter" she said and went into her room while peter walked to his and went to bed


	7. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Leaves for college and some new (Ish) people arrive in peter's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re did the ending of this because an amazing guy that read this, Elaygrimm, said he would like to see Ned re-appear so i decided to add him, i hope you enjoy and if you guys have suggestions just tell me.

"Mr.Parker, if you want to leave on time you have to get up and get ready, i have already gathered the others in the living room for you"

"thank you Friday" he said as he got out of bed and went to the living room to find everyone there

"So Whats this about Peter" Tony said

"Yeah i have shit to do kid hurry up" Sam joked 

"Uh, well i got an email last night and i uh... I got into ESU" he said hesitantly

"Oh my god kid thats great, but why does that need a group meeting" Pepper asked

"Well there is a catch, i have to be there as soon as i can, which means today or tomorrow" he said as he put his head down

"Thats no problem kid i mean its just here in New York we can visit whenever and you can visit us whenever, but why as soon as possible" Bucky asked

"Well they had a kid dropout at the last second, so i get to take his spot but they want me to be a RA and they were supposed to be there a week early and the others showed up on Monday so i need to be there today. i uh, should probably pack and leave uh, daisy is gonna drop me off because its on her way to where she needs to go" he said

"Well get to it kid, and come back as soon as you can, but make sure you pass" Wanda said

"Alright, i should get packing, im supposed to be there before noon" he said as he left the living room and went back to his room "Friday its time to pack up" he said

"Shall i initiate the 'Road trip' protocol"

"No, i think i need 'Operation Web', i mean, it'll be a few weeks until im back, maybe months"

"Of course Peter, would you like to activate the Mini lab as well"

"Fuck it why not" he said and the room started to shift, when it was done all that was left was a stripped bed, an empty dresser, desk and a few lamps. all of his stuff was now neatly packed into four bags, two for is clothes, one for his computer and tech stuff, and the last was the mini lab and his suits. he grabbed them and walked out of his room to find daisy about to walk in

"Well i came to see if you were ready but i guess so"

"Yeah, i guess lets go"

"Alright" and with that she helped him put his bags into the car and started to drive to the college. When he arrived he got set up in his room and Daisy helped him unpack his bags

"Whats this?" she asked pointing at the mini lab

"Its a smaller version of my lab workbench, i can make designs on it and it sends it to the lab in the compound where it can be made, and if its small enough it can make itself here, that way i can still help out with stuff"

"Thats smart, well i'll leave you to it" she said as she walked out of his room. Because he was a RA he had his own room, no room mates to walk in on his operations, he finished plugging his stuff in and his Mini lab whirled to life and started making something, when it finished it was a pair of aviators like tony's with a note

"Consider this a High school graduation gift, i never did get you one when you graduated last month - Guess it" is what it said. he slid on the glasses and a HUD popped up and read

"Welcome to the Big leagues" and then showed him all the info that was relevant at the time, current events, crimes, what was around him and what it was made of, it showed him screens of people near him and heart beats, thermal signatures. one stood was heading in his direction at a seemingly alarming rate, he quickly hid all of his important things that others shouldnt see just before the person came through the door

"PETER!!!!" Ned bust in screaming

"NED!!" he said back and ran to him

"No fucking way, how have you been i have so many questions!" Ned said as they did there secret handshake without even looking

"Well Start asking dude" Peter said returning the handshake

"Well how's the 'Stark internship'" he said with air quotes "I havent seen you around the city or on the news much"

"Eh, i joined the Avengers and i stopped doing it, i think i might start now that i'll be right here but the compound was to far for me to do daily web slinging so i couldnt"

"WAIT YOU'RE AN AVENG*MPHM*" he started to say before his voice got muffled by peter's hand

"Dude be quiet"

"Oh right sorry, anyways how is it"

"Pretty nice, they still treat me like a kid though" he said as he shrugged "But enough about me, what about you how have you been" he said noticing all of the changes like hair and weight

"uh me and Betty dated for like a week until she left me because of my weight and with you gone a lot of people made fun of me because of it so i started going to the gym, nothing much just to lose some weight ya know. uh i tried growing out my hair one year, didnt like that so now i just go bald and i think that's it... OH and Michelle goes here as well, she is actually the girl's RA"

"Oh thats cool"

"Wait didnt you like her, in high school"

"Yeah a little bit but im not worried about it, i mean there are plenty of people here, anyways let me see your schedule" he said and Ned pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to him. he looked it over and saw that they had two classes together, chemistry and engineering. Peter's other classes were photography and Biology and Ned didn't have any others than those, probably couldnt afford any others he wasnt sure, "Uh looks like we have chemistry and engineering together"

"Thank god, i do not want to have to make new friends"

"well you probably should, i dont know how much i'll be available" he said as his glasses popped up and alert "Speaking of which, something is happening downtown so im needed, uh help your self and if people need help can you do that for me while im gone" he said grabbing his case with his suits and picking one out and shoving it into a bag and slung the bag over his shoulder

"Yeah sure no problem" Ned said as peter walked out of the room he thanked him and started jogging instead of walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is short but it was the ending of this work in the series and the beginning to the next, it might be a little bit longer before it gets uploaded because i have school starting soon and might be a bit busier, i'll try my best and you should have a new chapter by the end of the week


End file.
